


Cure For Anxiety

by TheBigLoserQueen



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: Crack Pairing, Crack Relationships, Enemy Lovers, Forbidden Love, Kissing, M/M, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-07
Updated: 2015-08-07
Packaged: 2018-04-13 09:52:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4517370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBigLoserQueen/pseuds/TheBigLoserQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bumblebee always feels anxious about what he's doing, but he can't help it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cure For Anxiety

It was already apparent to Bumblebee that if any other Autobot knew about what he did during his patrols supposedly around town, not only would he be through in the brig – he'd be executed for treason.   
  
But what he was doing what treason. There was nothing about the war involved in his doings – it was almost as thought war didn't exist when he would meet up with the other mech. To others, it wouldn't make sense, but to him it did. He was simply doing what his spark commanded him to do.   
  
So, there he was, in the middle of Dinobot Island and sitting against a tree that overlooked the water and the city. In a way, he felt guilty for sneaking off like this, but what else was he supposed to do? He honestly didn't have much of choice.  
  
"You have a look on your face that tells me something is troubling you."  
  
The yellow bot perked up and looked off to the side, seeing a the great, massive form come out from behind the trees, his optics glowing a fierce red that drove fear into the sparks of all, even him.   
  
He sighed and rubbed his helm. "Just thinking about this whole thing. I'm fragged if anyone finds out about this, you know."  
  
"I wouldn't allow that to happen."   
  
He strode over to the yellow Autobot, who was massive compared in size and height, sitting down beside him and gently pulling him into his lap. He bent down to kiss the top of his forehead and nip at his horns, making Bumblebee mewl softly at the contact. "Don't leave any dents. Ratchet will have my aft and get all suspicious."  
  
"You need not to worry," he murmured softly, his large and massive servos stroking over his chassis. "I won't do anything to you."  
  
Bumblebee nodded, nestling into the warm chassis. Yet, even as the great warlord said that, the anxiety in his spark wouldn't settle. He was mates with Megatron, the most hated being among the Autobots. He knew what the silver mech was like outside of their private meetings and he was horrifying.  
  
A complete contrast to how he was behaving now, especially as he gently cupped his cheek and titled him to look up at him. Bumblebee shut his optics as the tyrant kissed him, glossa darting out to lick his lip, silently asking for permission to enter. The mini-bot parted his lips, Megatron's glossa plunging inside and connecting with his own, wrestling for domination as he gripped the yellow bot tightly.  
  
The anxiety soon melted away, love swelling in his spark. Being together with Megatron like this made him forget about the war, the factions, and the hate he was supposed to feel. It made him forget about the consequences, all of his attention focusing on the lips against his, the glossa within his mouth. He could forget everything and his anxiety would soon fade away, just as it had now.  
  
He let out a small squeak though when he felt the two massive servos cup his aft and grope the soft metal. He pulled back from the kiss, optics wide as he stared at his lover, noting the feral and lustful glint in the bright red orbs.   
  
Just as Bumblebee looked like he was about to protest, the larger mech shook his helm and smirked. "You're mine tonight, Autobot. Unless you'd prefer to fight me about this matter?"  
  
He laughed once and shook his helm, pressing their lips back together in a more heated kiss.  
  
Megatron definitely knew how to make him forget about his anxieties.


End file.
